


When You Call Me Baby

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Threesome [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Polyamory, injured sharpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpy goes down and the entire world stops for Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't written for like.. ever so this is just a quick threesome thing because Sharpy and feels.

Sharpy goes down and the entire world stops for Patrick. It’s almost like time stops. Except it doesn’t because there’s hockey to play and a game to win but right now Sharpy isn’t getting up and he’s stuck on the fucking bench not able to do a single thing. He feels Johnny stiffen beside him, when Sharpy looks up and waves towards the bench. He can’t stand on his own and it makes Pat’s heart break. He must try to get to Sharpy because suddenly Johnny’s gloved hand is on his shoulder, pulling him back. The trainers have reached Sharpy now and they slowly help him up. The applause is loud and it echos in Patrick’s ears. He just wants to get to Sharpy. The trainers get him to the bench and Patrick wants to go over but Johnny’s grip is strong and they hustle Sharpy quickly down the tunnel. Patrick shakes off Johnny’s hand and looks down the tunnel, wishing you could just follow but Q signals that their line is on.

“We’ll win it for him” Johnny tells him at the next faceoff and just like that, they’re off again.

 

Patrick has been told before that he’s “emotional” and he just doesn’t exactly get why that’s a bad thing. According to Johnny, it means that he needs to sit in the locker room and wait while Johnny gets to go in and see Sharpy and talk to the trainers and Patrick is just tired of not doing anything. He absolutely does not want to listen to Johnny so instead of listening and staying exactly where Johnny left him, he gets up and walks towards the trainer’s room, planting his ass on the floor outside the door. He presses his ear against the door but it’s metal and cold and he can’t hear anything anyway so he gives up. He’s fooling around on his phone when Johnny opens the door and steps out. Patrick’s on his feet in seconds, anxious to see Sharpy but Johnny just tosses him the keys with a “go start the truck and bring it over” and then he’s back in the room. Patrick silently curses Johnny and then feels like shit because Johnny’s just doing his best and at least now Patrick can do something to help so he heads outside.

 

He brings the truck around to the player’s entrance and fiddles with the radio station until he finds something that isn’t teen pop trash. There was no high from the win, not for him and Johnny. The guys celebrated, especially the rookies. 5-0 was a big win. But Patrick could see that some of the veterans, Seabs and Duncs especially, were worried about Sharpy.

Just when Patrick is tired of sitting around, Johnny and Sharpy come out the door. Patrick itches to get out of the truck and go see them, but decides against it because he doesn’t want to be a burden. Sharpy looks exhausted but he gives Pat a light hearted wave when they get to the car, arms braced on crutches. Johnny opens the door and helps Sharpy climb in. Patrick can hear him arranging Sharpy so that his bad leg stretches out on the back seats. Sharpy bats playfully at Johnny’s hand and murmurs something about being okay. Johnny gives him a look, which Patrick can barely see in the mirror but he assumes it’s the “don’t even pretend” look (Patrick receives that one a lot).

 

Johnny gets into the passenger seat and it isn’t until they’re driving away that Patrick says anything.

“How are you feeling?” He asks quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the radio.

“Well, you know, painkillers are like the best.” Sharpy jokes, but it sounds pained and Patrick just wants to go back there and hug him. Instead, he drives.

“We need to stop at the drugstore.” Johnny instructs him once they pull out of the parking lot.

No one says a word until they get to a stop light 10 minutes later.

“I watched the last few minutes on the tv in the trainers room. We played well.” Sharpy says, making conversation but it sounds forced. Patrick can feel the tension oozing in the car.

“Yeah. Could have been better.” Johnny agrees, being his usual captainly self.

Patrick steers the truck into the drugstore parking lot and thinks that maybe he’ll finally get some time alone with Sharpy but Johnny squashes that thought.

“Pat, here’s what needs to be picked up.” He hands him a piece of paper with a scribbled list on it.

Sharpy opens his mouth to say something but closes it when Patrick sighs and slides out the driver side door.

 

Patrick is determined to pick up something that isn’t on the list so that he can prove to Johnny that he’s able to help. While he waits for them to fill the prescription, he heads over to the food section. He knows they have Gatorade at home but he really thinks it would help Sharpy so he picks one up. He heads to the magazine rack and grabs the one that Sharpy had been eyeing the other day at the grocery store. He grabs the other stuff on Johnny’s list and the prescription and then he’s back to the car.

Patrick can tell when he opens the door, even in the dark, that he interrupted a heated argument. Johnny is in the middle of responding to something that Sharpy has just said and his mouth snaps shut when Patrick opens the door. Patrick, not eager to continue an argument that was obviously started about him, gets in and doesn’t say anything. He grabs the Gatorade and magazine and passes it back to Sharpy without a word. Their hands brush and he catches Sharpy’s small smile before it’s gone.

 

Patrick drops Johnny and Sharpy at the door to their building before taking the truck underground to park it. He takes his time going upstairs. He loiters to talk to their neighbor who watched the game and wanted to congratulate them. Patrick likes her because she’s completely aware of the fact the relationship between him, Johnny and Sharpy and never once has mentioned anything bad about it.

When he finally gets to the room, Johnny takes the bag from him and disappears into the bedroom, leaving Patrick to fend for himself. He grabs a Gatorade and plops himself down on the couch to watch highlights.

 

An hour must have gone by before Patrick saw anyone but the announcers on the tv. He’s just watching the basketball highlights when Johnny pokes his head into the room.

“Did you eat?”

“No.” Patrick waves the empty Gatorade bottle at him and goes back to the tv.

“I’m going to make something.” Johnny turns to go. “And Sharpy was asking about you.”

Patrick shuts off the TV quickly and pushes past Johnny and into the bedroom.

 

Johnny has Sharpy all set up on the bed, mountains of pillows that Patrick didn’t even know they had, piled up around him. He’s nursing the bottle of Gatorade that Patrick had given him. The magazine is on the bedside table but the pages are ruffled, meaning Sharpy had done some reading already. Sharpy doesn’t look away from the tv until the door clicks shut but when he does, he smiles.

“Thank god, I thought you were Johnny.” Sharpy laughs.

“Do you want him? I can get him.” Patrick puts his hand on the doorknob.

“No.” Sharpy says quickly. “No, I want you. Come sit.”

Patrick walks quickly to the bed and perches on the corner.

“I’m not that broken.” Sharpy raises an eyebrow at him and pats the bed next to him.  
Patrick crawls carefully across the bed and settles on the pillows that are arranged around Sharpy’s good side.

“I’m sorry I’m not much help.” Patrick mumbles softly, looking down.

He feels a hand grip his chin and lets it tilt his head up.

Sharpy kisses him long and slow, tasting like Gatorade and painkillers. Patrick slips a hand up to Sharpy’s cheek and brings them closer. Sharpy pulls back and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“Johnny is just controlling.” Sharpy touches his hair. “You are good at helping, he just wants to do things himself.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “I would have made it worse.”

Sharpy sighs. “I got mad at Johnny because he didn’t want you to help.”

“I figured.”

“But I did want you there. I missed you.”

“I was so scared.” Patrick admits, leaning into Sharpy. “I just wanted you to be okay.”

“I am.” Sharpy assures him. “I’m not perfect, but I’m okay.”

Sharpy yawns and Patrick can hear Johnny’s footsteps coming down the hall.

“I should let you sleep.” He says, pulling away.

“Stay.” Sharpy grabs his shoulder.  
Johnny opens the door and Patrick bites his lip. He expects Johnny to freak out, tell Patrick he’s sitting to close, and making Sharpy upset. Instead, Johnny’s carrying a couple of plates filled with salad.

“Dinner in bed for my two favorite people.” Johnny announces, his own sort of form of apology.

He hands Patrick a plate and then gives one to Sharpy before settling himself down on Patrick’s other side.

Sharpy passes out like that, the painkillers making him drowsy. He’s got one hand near his mouth, a fork full of salad and Johnny and Pat laugh about it for a while before taking the salad away as it threatens to fall.

Johnny heads out to do the dishes and Patrick escapes to the washroom. As he comes back to the room, Johnny meets him half way and presses their lips together quickly. It speaks what words can’t. _I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
